Good
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: Oneshot/Ficlet. How 'Extreme Prejudice' should have gone in regards to Timmy. From the perspective of a Timmy fan. No slash, no pairings, just whump. And angst. Heh. A/U.


**_A/N- Yo. So a friend on Tumblr wanted a fanfic based on the season premiere. So here it is. It's how it SHOULD have gone, so yes, it's A/U._**

**_No pairings. No Slash. Just Timmy Whump and some angst. :D_**

* * *

The elevator door creaks open, and the pair look at each other in joy. Finally! Abby's face appears in the crack that has been opened. It's grim, a frown settled deep in her features.

"Abby, what is wrong?" Ziva asks, immediately worried.

The scientist says nothing, allowing the doors to be pried open the rest of the way. Ziva and Tony jump out, and then turn, facing Abby.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks, his hands on her shoulders. "Speak, Abby."

"It's Tim." She croaks out. "He… He was in the squadroom when it happened."

"The squadroom faces the parking lot." Ziva gasps, and Abby nods. "How seriously is he injured?"

"As far as I know," Abby gulps, "it's bad."

"How bad?" Tony demands, shaking her a bit. Ziva pries his hands off of the Goth's shoulders,  
"calm down, Tony." She tells him, "we will figure this out. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He better." The senior agent inhales deeply, forcing the fear back down his throat. The trio makes their way outside the building, locating their boss.

"Gibbs." Tony approaches the silver-haired man. "How is he? What's going on?"

"He was facing the window." He doesn't mince words. "His face is pretty bad. But it's not the worst. His lung was punctured by a shard of glass."

"Oh my God." Abby covers her mouth with her hand, tears coming to her eyes. "Timmy."

"We are going to the hospital." Ziva informs him, not bothering to even ask.

"I know." Gibbs replies. Of course he does. Family is always there for each other. "Fornell is taking point on the case for now until we get the team back together. Completely."

"Are you staying here?" Tony asks him, and he nods,  
"someone has to. Keep me updated."

So the three make their way to the unaffected parking structure and locate Tony's government-issued sedan. The ride to the hospital is silent and tense. The three barely even realize their own minor injuries as they think of Tim. Abby absentmindedly rubs at a cut on the chin, feeling the blood beneath her fingers but not caring. Her Timmy was hurt badly, who cares about a little scratch? The pull up to the Walter Reed Naval hospital, parking haphazardly in a spot and walking numbly into the building. The place is overran with people milling about. Injured are lying on stretchers parked at the side of hallways, less-seriously injured people are standing to the side, waiting to be treated. All from the NCIS explosion…

"I'm looking for Special Agent Timothy McGee." Tony flashes his badge to the nurse at the desk. "He would have been brought in the last hour."

"Yeah, I just got finished prepping him for surgery." She tells them. Their faces fall,  
"surgery?" Abby squeaks, fresh tears pooling in her eyes. "For what?"

"His lung was punctured." The nurse says. "It deflated on the way here. He flatlined."

"He…Died?" Tony's flabbergasted. Tim had died. Even if it wasn't permanently, he had died. His heart stopped beating. His pulse had stopped.

"He's stable now." The woman interrupts his thoughts. "He'll be going into surgery in ten minutes. If one of you want to see him before he goes, I can take you to his room." Tony volunteers himself, following the nurse to pre-op. She draws back a curtain to reveal a very pale, sick-looking Tim. He looks warily up at Tony, and grins when he sees who it is.

"Couldn't keep away, huh?" He half-grins, letting his head fall heavily back on to the pillow.

"How're you feeling?" Tony asks, standing next to the bed. Tim is shirtless with a sheet pulled up to his waist. The glass is still penetrating his abdomen. He attempts to lighten the mood, "can't believe they left the thing in ya."

"If they take it out prematurely, I'll bleed out." Tim informs him matter-of-factly. "And I'm… Well, I feel like I've been impaled by glass."

"I was trying to…" Tony shakes his head. "Well, it sounds about right, there, Tim. You.. Are."

"You're not doing a very good job of making me feel better." Tim grins, closing his eyes. "God, it hurts. They say that after a while, you go numb and can't feel the pain. But it's not true." He situates in the bed, moaning in pain.  
"You don't feel anything right at first, when you're in shock." He continues. "And then when the shock wears off, all you feel is immense pain. The only drugs that make the pain go away are the kind that'll knock you out. I could use some of those right about now."

"Well, you're about to go into surgery." Tony says, his voice cracking. "So you'll get 'em. Just be sure to wake up when they're done."

"I don't really plan on anything else happening." Tim mutters. "See you soon, Tony."

"Yeah." The senior agent nods, and is about to say something else when he's interrupted by a few nurses coming in. They prep Tim for the anesthesia, so Tony gives a reassuring pat on his leg before exiting.

_Four Days Later_

"Hey, Sleepy-head." Tony's boisterous voice penetrates Tim's throbbing head. "You've been out for a while."

"_What_ is going on?" He croaks, his throat extremely dry.

"Well, you had surgery to repair a deflated lung." Tony informs him. "Gibbs killed Dearing, Ducky had a heart attack, but he's on the mend. Palmer is married and is temporary head M.E. And NCIS is being rebuilt."

"….What?"

Tony laughs,  
"everything's fine." He says. "You're fine, I'm fine, everyone's fine."

Tim nods, closing his eyes again,  
"good."


End file.
